


Thus Walks The Shadow

by avellere



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-22
Updated: 2007-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A city named a so-called sanctuary...has its own pure Evil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus Walks The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking Through The Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1847) by Farla. 



Thus walks the shadow

Alone and distant

Merging into the night

Thus sees the shadow

Its pitch-black eyes empty

Staring at the surrounding violence and death

Thus hears the shadow

It pointed ears twitching and quivering

As screams and pleads echo across the walls

Thus smells the shadow

Its nose itching, tickling

At the sickening odor of fear

Thus tastes the shadow

Red metallic blood

And sweet, tender, succulent flesh

Thus feels the shadow

Its blue, claw-tipped hands

Scraping along hard, cracked cement and stone barriers

Thus kills the shadow

Curses of pleasure whispered into its victim's ear

As they choke, struggle, suffocating in its fatal grip

Thus speaks the shadow

Its eerie, raspy laughter flowing throughout the streets

Sparking terror and anger into hearts of people

Thus is the shadow

Cousin of Darkness, Antagonist of Light

Sheltered between the realms of both living and dead

Thus walks the shadow

Drifting among its ruined homeland

Ravaging demon of a haven once true

**Author's Note:**

> This poem popped into my head while I was reading Farla's work (see link above). So I guess you could call it an inspiration. It's not really Jak-related. But for those who think it is, I think it would have to be based on Dark Jak, with the few details that he has mentioned in here. This was also written to check on my poetry side, since I haven't written many poems lately. I don't want it to die out, if you know what I mean. I myself think its pretty good, but since _I_ was the one who wrote it, of course I would think its fine! Can't trust myself on my own writing, dammit! Anyways, enough rambling. Please review! I want to know if it's good or not! And by the way, I do NOT own, want to own, but sadly _never will_ own Jak and Daxter. It belongs to Naughty Dog. Oh, and thank you for the inspiration, Farla! (If you are reading this.)


End file.
